


Like Not Father, Like Not Son

by Sapphiremoonlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1
Summary: Kusanagi is sure he's never heard Yusaku mention anything about his parents and yet one day the teen's phone rings. Apparently his not parents are coming to Den City for a visit. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei, Technically Yusei/ Bruno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Like Not Father, Like Not Son

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw a pic of bby Yuskau shopping with Yusei and Bruno while lurking on discord and needed to write something about them.

_Going fast makes me feel alive!My heart beats in hyper drive. Do you think you can win?_

Shoichi blinks surprised by the sudden blast of music in the truck. He turns to his two helpers, Takeru is as surprised as he is while Yusaku for once resembles the teenager he is. Like one that knows he's in serious trouble. 

_Only if I lose. Just let destiny choose._

“Yusaku?” Takeru asks while the other teen dives for his backpack to stop the music from playing. He glances back at them and mumbles out. 

“I didn't pick the ringtone.”

Then he runs out of the truck like a bat out of hell. They stand there staring at the swinging door in silence until Takeru speaks up. 

“What just happened?”

“I have no idea. I can barely convince him to answer the phone when I call him,” He replies and checks to make sure everything is alright with Yusaku. The teen is off in the distance pacing around while talking to whoever called him. 

“I think that's the first time I've seen him do anything like this,” Takeru says watching him in fascination from the window. “I wonder who could elicit that kind of response from him?”

“We can ask him when he comes back for now thought we should give him some privacy.” He turns back to the grill and gestures for Takeru to come back over as a few people start making their way over. 

It takes them both maybe ten minutes to work through the modest crowd and Yusaku hadn't come back in that time. If anything from here, he somehow looks even more sullen. Like he wants a hole to open in the ground and swallow him. It makes Shoichi laugh so hard he needs to grip onto the counter to keep from falling. Yusaku sulking around like is. 

Takeru runs over to him concerned. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine, give me a moment,” he gasps between fits of laughter. 

“Kusanagi are you alright?” Yusaku asks from the otherside of the window. 

“Yeah. So who was that?”He asks, and Yusaku grimaces for a second before sighing. 

“My parents, guardians whatever you want to call them are coming tomorrow because they're not happy about my involvement in all that's happened.”

“You parent!” He and takeru shout and exchange shocked looks. It's safe to assume neither of them ever heard Yusaku mention something about his parents or even that he had them! Shoichi thought he was an orphan like Takeru. 

Yusaku sighs again, “I figured I'd tell you now before they come by the truck to interrogate you.”

“Your parents are finally coming to town? So _Ai_ get to meet them! This is so exciting!” Ai yells coming out of nowhere to surprise Yusaku with a hug. The teen rolls his eyes and tries to shrug him off. 

“Please try behaving yourself tomorrow.”

“I'll be on my bestest behavior!” Ai answers in a childish tone. There's that expression of wanting the earth to devour him again. This gets more and more entertaining. Though he can't help wondering what they might be like with how Yuskau is. 

“Come on! We need to go home and clean that dingy apartment of ours!” He continues trying to drag Yusaku away and the teen lets himself be pulled away. Somehow they can still hear Ai listing off things the two can do to fix up their apartment after they've already disappeared. 

“That was weird right?” Takeru asks, staring at the space Ai and Yusaku had been. 

“Yeah, that was unusual,” Shoichi agrees and shakes his head. He can worry about that tomorrow, right now they have a few hours left before he can pack up for the night. Though that doesn't stop Takeru from asking questions for the rest of the evening. 

* * *

The next day rolls around and about half way through lunch rush, a bright red motorcycle zooms by and parks off to the side of the courtyard. It's loud so it attracts the attention of most of the people crowded around waiting to order. The people speculate between each other until there's a gasp and they all run for the guys getting off the bike. 

Shoichi bobs around trying to get a view of whoever stepped off but he can't see with all the people gathered around. He sighs and gives up. It's probably Go coming by again. The man is the sole celebrity he knows of that would come by. Why would he make that kind of entrance? Unless he's trying to upstage Yusaku again. That was ridiculous enough the first time!

“Hey, can I get a hotdog?” asks a customer, snapping out of his internal rant about a Go and his identity crisis. 

“Sure thing! One moment,” He replies and tosses a few onto the grill before looking back up. Then he observes the people circling around the man and whispering. The guy definitely has a more unique style than most people in the city but did he deserve the gawking for having a face tattoo? That's the oddest part of him otherwise he seems fine. Then again he's used to outlandish Link Vrains avatar and Ai. 

“Alright here you go,” Shoichi says offering the man his hotdog and he sets the money for it on the counter and thanks him. 

His customer sits at one of the cafe tables with someone else and goes on enjoying his lunch. He stops watching them and ignores the slowly disappearing crowd. Everyone goes back to their ordinary lives. 

  
As the number of customers dwindles down and he finishes routine cleaning, Shoichi glances over at the man everyone had been fascinated with. His companion pulled at a computer at some point and they appear to be talking about something they're working on. 

People are weird. He seems like an average guy. 

Takeru pops into the truck, “Hey Kusanagi!” 

“Hey!” He greets back. “Where's Yusaku?”

“Ai and Roboppi are trying to pry him out of hiding...for a small guy he certainly puts up a fight," Takeru replies sheepishly. 

“Anyway anyone interesting come by yet?”

“Not really. People were gaping at that guy earlier, but things seem to have mellowed out,” He answers and points at the two guys shooting the breeze over the laptop.

Takeru's eyes go wide in excitement. He perks up in the same way he does whenever he gets too excited about either Playmaker, Go or Blue Angel. One would think he'd calm down after meeting each of them but no. Even after he became friends with Yusaku and asked Aoi out. 

“Takeru, want to fill me in on who that is then?” Shoichi asks, waving his hand in front of the teen to get his attention. 

“He's a famous turbo duelist. He's more popular than Playmaker is!” Takeru blinks and calms down before turning to him. “You don't keep up on dueling news do you?

“With how the last few years have been, I'm not interested in people like that.” He trails off thinking about his previous match. The one against Yusaku. One of these days needs to find a way to fully apologize for that. He'd cut the teen deeply forewarning him who would be pick in that situation. 

“It wasn't your fault,” Takeru injects and shrugs.“Yusaku doesn't blame you either. But yeah, that guy is super popular. Wonder what he's doing in here, though?”

“Maybe he wants to check out Link Vrains?” Shoichi suggests looking over in time to see Ai dragging Yusaku towards the table. All hell breaks loose. 

The two strangers stare at them for a moment before the celebrity's companion doubles over in laughter. He falls out of his chair laughing hysterically. 

The other man facepalms, “Please tell me he's not an android.”

“I'm an Ignis!” Shoichi doesn't need to see it to know Ai's got the biggest goofiest grin on his face right now. 

“Like father, like son,” the man on the ground howls. Then Ai springs into action running to him and forces the poor guy up. For some reason starts bonking him on the head and poking at him. 

“Eeehh!! Yusaku why didn't you tell me one of your parents was an AI too? “ Ai shouts excitedly, shaking his hostage. If he is an android too he definitely life like and not made by Sol Technologies either since he doesn't have their marker.

“Ai let him go!” Yusaku demands trying to pry the man(?) out of Ai's grasp. How many human-like Ai exist? The Ignis are plenty as it is. 

“No!” He whines sticking his tongue out. Ai goes to indignantly turn around when he realizes his hostage slipped away from him. The other man? Machine? Their lives couldn't be anymore like a bad sci-fi movie. This time Shoichi facepalms. 

Needless to say the other AI, stands off to the side with a giant shit eating grin on his face. Yusaku links his arms around Ai's to keep him from trying anything else. At this point it might as well be written on both Ais' faces that the madness isn't over yet. 

“Why don't I introduce you guys to everyone since we're all here,” Yusaku offers glancing back at him and Takeru. 

“Good idea,” The man agrees getting up. He nodes at both Yusaku and his companion before walking over to the truck window. 

Next to Shoichi, Takeru seems to be having a hard time keeping his excitement in check. “No...No Way...That's so cool!” 

Everyone outside the trucks walks to the window. Or in Ai's case being dragged. 

“Kusanagi, these are my guardians, parents, whatever you want to call them - Yusei Fudo and Bruno,” Yusaku says using his spare hand to gesture to each. Yuesi being the star and Bruno, the android. 

“Whatever you want to call us. Oh Yusaku you never change,” Bruno says with a giggle giving him a pat on the back. 

“Your parents are part of team 5Ds!” Takeru blurts and slaps his hands over his mouth embarrassed. 

“Well technically,” Yusaku starts but Yusei cuts him off. 

“Technically he needed a guardian figure to get started on his grand plan and knowing we wouldn't be able to stop him we agreed. Though we're unhappy to hear he's been putting himself in danger like that.”

“Good to know I'm not the only one,” Shoichi says with a chuckle. It's just like Yusaku to pull something like that. “My name is Shoichi Kusanagi and this enthusiastic fanboy is Takeru.” 

The teen nodes his head in acknowledgement. Yusei reaches through the window for a handshake from them both. Takeru accidently shakes it too hard and slams it into the countertop. 

“It's nice to meet you both. Thank you for watching over this stubborn ass, I know he can be harsh with people.” Yusei winces from the impact before withdrawing his hand.

Yusaku tilts his head and glares at the man. Roboppi cuts into the conversation by calling out both Ai and him, “Big Bro, Master, aren't you forgetting someone?”

“You're the one that wanted to wait for us back at the apartment!” Ai huffs making a face that Roboppi mimics. 

“Roboppi?!” Bruno shouts and there's this twinkle in his eyes that says happy but surprised to see the smaller android. 

“Masters!” Roboppi shouts and the two hug for a moment. 

“You've grown up!” Bruno cries. “I don't even know how that's possible but I'm ecstatic for my little buddy!”

“Hey! That's my minion you're manhandling!” Ai brandishes his fist at the man, but Yusaku maintains a firm hold on him. 

“You did this to Roboppi!”

Shoichi wants to facepalm again watching the androids make faces at each other. 

“Eee, Big Bro made me smarter!” That makes the situation worse...Bruno gets up and snatches Ai out of Yusaku's hold and looks like he's going to lecture him. 

“I suppose I should thank you but could you stop corrupting my kids! You did a terrible job with his coding!”

“No one's being corrupted here,” Yusaku remarks but is ignored. 

“Hey! It's not like I did that on purpose! Things just kind of happened...” Ai trails off and looks elsewhere. 

“We can deal with all this out later,” Yusei states and everyone stares at him for a moment. All the frankly wacky androids line up together with matching faux innocent expressions. That's all they need is another mischievous AI! Ai was enough trouble on his own! 

“Though I do have a question. Yusaku, does he have another form like Bruno?” the man continues and Ai's tentacles creep into view from behind his spot in line. 

“I am not going to ask.” 

“It's not like that! We can show you his other form later,” Yusaku corrects. He quickly glances back at Takeru with a brief smile. 

“Yusei. Takeru's a massive fan. Would you mind taking him for a run?” 

“Huh? Eh sure. You ready now?” The man asks with a shrug. 

“Yes!” Takeru yells and flies out of the truck. Yusei grins and walks over to his bike to make sure the teen gets on right. 

“Aww, Playmaker trying to put off the lecture about personal safety aren't you?” Bruno questions and Yusaku freezes as if he's been caught. 

“No, It's just Takeru is such a big fan and thought.”Yusaku gets cut off by Ai grabbing hold of him and laughing. 

“Oh Yusaku you know you're a bad lair.”

“Come out here Kusanagi, let's hang around until those two get back.”

He does. Shoichi closes up the shop and goes out to hang out with the rest of the motley crew. Bruno calmed down significantly but he and Ai kept talking to each other happy to have someone similar around. Yusaku mostly keeps quiet but mutters whenever Bruno says something about him. 

Shoichi pulls out his phone at the right time for a pleasant picture of all of them. Yusei and Takeru came back and stood behind them for a moment. The man placed his hand on Yusaku's shoulder with a proud expression on his face. The teen looking back at him smiling. 

In the background Ai, Takeru, Roboppi, and Bruno are smiling around them too. 

He forwards it to Yusaku and receives a verbal reply. 

“You should be in the picture too.” 

* * *

“Please tell me Ai isn't advanced enough to be a threat to humanity.”

“Umm, about that...”

“asdfklsagasdl!!!”

“Well at least he's not from the future.”

**Author's Note:**

> Swear the more miserable i get the more crack and fluff i write...eh it's easier than the heavier stuff so *shrug* 
> 
> They're similar but different enough that Yusaku could be Yusei's foil in the right story. But I like this, just the possible chaos Bruno and Ai could cause lmbo.


End file.
